


Loneliness Attracts.

by ProwlerBC



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, High School, Light Angst, Me? Writing a multi chapter fic? More likely than you think, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Pining, Social Anxiety, Tags May Change, Trauma, first chapter is short im sorry, its also just me self projecting onto hero, might not even finish this, not proof read I go down like an idiot, self projection ahead, updates will probably be slow, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlerBC/pseuds/ProwlerBC
Summary: Hero's always been the quiet kid in school. The one you tease for never talking and seemingly not having friends at all.Lemon is friends with some of the popular sporty kids in school. You think that'd make him popular himself, but its rather the opposite.Both, deep down inside, feel an aching loneliness.And sometimes, loneliness attracts.
Relationships: Croissant Cookie/Sandwich Cookie (Cookie Run), Hero Cookie/Lemon Cookie (Cookie Run), Lime Cookie/Orange Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Loneliness Attracts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title abd the tags say it all, folks-

Hero had always been the quiet kid in school. The one you found weird, the one people tried to get to talk. The kid that always got told 'hey, X cookie has a crush on you!' just to hammer in that loneliness that everyone knew they felt just a little bit more. And for Hero, that just made high school way worse than it already was.

High school should be a time of making friends, of having crushes, of having fun, right? Instead of silently staring at a tray of food you don't want to eat during lunch or always being the one that never had a partner in PE or during a dreaded group project? Feeling your heart race and words leave your mouth when people try to talk to you because you happen to have social anxiety? Wanting to talk to that one person who seems really cool but just… Being unable to?

That about summed up High School up to this point for Hero, and it was awful for him. Sure, he had two friends, but- he always worried if they secretly hated him or if he was annoying or- thoughts like that were common for Hero. He'd learned to deal with them, by now. Sure, occasionally he spent nights curled up in the corner of his bed, spiraling down a vortex of thoughts, but that was totally normal! Thinking someone who showed you even a shred of kindness was automatically your friend totally normal! 

Oh, high school was slowly killing Hero on the inside. It's certainly left him more time with his thoughts and made him question so much about himself. Question if everything previously talked about was actually real or just him thinking those things just for attention from someone- who, he didn't even know. Certainly has left him to grapple with the fact he's lonely and that people simply do not care about him.

And there's one person Hero wants to talk to oh so much. They always stuck to a small group of 3 other people- people who Hero was too scared- or more so, too paralyzed by social anxiety, to talk to. But, the person… Lemon, their name was… they just seemed like a nice person. Hero wanted to talk to them so bad- he's managed small little interactions before, but, even those left him with a lingering social anxiety. But, maybe, just maybe, if he overcame that… he could have a friend. An actual friend, besides the two people he questioned if he even was friends with, a friend that doesn't just pass him off as the weird, quiet nerd.


End file.
